lightupspracticefandomcom-20200216-history
Massifclan
☫ M A S S I F C L A N ☫ ☫ E X O R D I U M ☫ "The lands of Libertas have been through enough." At vero eos et accusamus et iusto odio dignissimos ducimus qui blanditiis praesentium voluptatum deleniti atque corrupti quos dolores et quas molestias excepturi sint occaecati cupiditate non provident, similique sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollitia animi, id est laborum et dolorum fuga. Et harum quidem rerum facilis est et expedita distinctio. Nam libero tempore, cum soluta nobis est eligendi optio cumque nihil impedit quo minus id quod maxime placeat facere possimus, omnis voluptas assumenda est, omnis dolor repellendus. Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus saepe eveniet ut et voluptates repudiandae sint et molestiae non recusandae. Itaque earum rerum hic tenetur a sapiente delectus, ut aut reiciendis voluptatibus maiores alias consequatur aut perferendis doloribus asperiores repellat At vero eos et accusamus et iusto odio dignissimos ducimus qui blanditiis praesentium voluptatum deleniti atque corrupti quos dolores et quas molestias excepturi sint occaecati cupiditate non provident, similique sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollitia animi, id est laborum et dolorum fuga. Et harum quidem rerum facilis est et expedita distinctio. Nam libero tempore, cum soluta nobis est eligendi optio cumque nihil impedit quo minus id quod maxime placeat facere possimus, omnis voluptas assumenda est, omnis dolor repellendus. Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus saepe eveniet ut et voluptates repudiandae sint et molestiae non recusandae. Itaque earum rerum hic tenetur a sapiente delectus, ut aut reiciendis voluptatibus maiores alias consequatur aut perferendis doloribus asperiores repellat At vero eos et accusamus et iusto odio dignissimos ducimus qui blanditiis praesentium voluptatum deleniti atque corrupti quos dolores et quas molestias excepturi sint occaecati cupiditate non provident, similique sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollitia animi, id est laborum et dolorum fuga. Et harum quidem rerum facilis est et expedita distinctio. Nam libero tempore, cum soluta nobis est eligendi optio cumque nihil impedit quo minus id quod maxime placeat facere possimus, omnis voluptas assumenda est, omnis dolor repellendus. Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus saepe eveniet ut et voluptates repudiandae sint et molestiae non recusandae. Itaque earum rerum hic tenetur a sapiente delectus, ut aut reiciendis voluptatibus maiores alias consequatur aut perferendis doloribus asperiores repellat ☫ S Y N O P S I S ☫ ☫ L A W ☫ I. Loyalty is a must have. ''If anyone is caught betraying OwlClan, ''severe ''consequences will be placed forth.This includes tag color. Your tag must remain bronze, and unless offering an adequate reason, consequences will be applied via how offensive. II. Respect is a simple, basic rule. Respect your upper ranks and all members of the clan despite prior rivalries. Depending on how disrespectful you are, the consequence will vary. III. I understand everyone has times they can't be serious, but when roleplaying goofiness is ''not acceptable. Proper grammar must always be used, no "XD's", ":3's", "u's" "r's", etc. If you can't fully write out "you", how can we trust you to defend the clan? IV. Everyone has drama from time to times, but avoiding drama as much as possible is a must. In roleplay, a little is fine, but constantly bringing up life-threatening drama is too much. Causing drama may result in a severe offense depending on what plays out. V. Absolutely not. Double-grouping is a serious offense, and if anyone is caught in another group, whether it be clan, pack, pride, etc. you will be expunged from any and all of this clan unless proper evidence appears. VI. Just no. No cat can kill a lion or wolf in one scratch. You fight fair, and absolutely no "NN", "NM", just nothing say "No (something)". It's naive and frankly annoying. If caught powerplaying proper consequences will be applied. VII. Wolves are to be used at all times while roleplaying. Wolves are used for all ranks, and if seen using a different animal, a verbal warning will be placed. If this is offended more than once, consequences will be held. VIII. If you are to be inactive for more than a few days, please contact one of the high ranks via message wall, so you won't be removed from the counter completely. IX.